Make me scream
by should.be.studying.anatomy
Summary: She just needs to scream, but he isn't in the mood to give her what she needs. Rated M because I have a dirty mind.


I don't own Castle, I just write what I wish they would film... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kate was lonely. She was spending the night, alone, in her apartment because she and Castle had gotten into some stupid argument. She had been turned on all day since their morning "exercise" was interrupted by a call from Espo about their newest case. So Kate couldn't help it if she was accidently flirting with the new attractive uni that was at the crime scene. It wasn't until Rick came up and pulled her away that she realized that she was actually flirting with him.

"It was harmless, Castle. And you can't blame me, I'm still so horny" She whispered the last part into his ear making him stiffen. He became more possessive of her, making sure no other man would reap the benefits of what he did to Kate.

At the end of the day, Kate followed him back to his apartment ready to finish what they started nearly 12 hours ago.

"Don't think I forgot about this morning!" Rick said as he pulled Kate away from his lips.

"Castle, let it go already!" she hissed at him, moving back to kiss him again, but Rick turned and walked away.

"Do you know what it's like knowing how wet you are because of something I did to you, and then watching you release some of your sexual build up by flirting with some other guy! Shit. You could have pulled me into the alley and fucked my brains out if you were that desperate!" Rick said with a slight chuckle as he imagined how amazing that would be.

"Rick, do you hear how ridiculous you are being!"

"Yes. But I think you need to learn your lesson. So, I don't think we will be having sex tonight." He said with a smirk.

"Seriously! You can't be serious. I've been needing this all day." She was getting agitated.

Rick turned and walked into his office and sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. Kate followed close behind and watched in disbelieve at how ok he was about letting her suffer.

"You're really doing this?"

"Yup, you need to practice your control."

"That's fine. I'm going back to my place. Your childish logic is pissing me off!" She said as she turned to walkout of his office. "And now I'm mad at you!"

And that is how she found herself alone at her apartment, naked in her bed longing to hear Castle's voice. She grabbed her phone and opened the camera app before taking a picture of her naked body across her bed. She sent him the photo and waited for it to show that he read her text before she dialed his number.

"You're so bad." Rick said when he picked up her phone call.

"Oh, Rick." She gasped as she shoved her fingers into her wet heat. His voice making it hard to control herself.

"Fuck, Kate." He said as he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself composed as his pants tightened with his growing erection. "You need to stop."

"Can't. Feels too good." Kate moaned. She was too worked up to stop now and had no regret that she left his loft so she could take care of herself. "Oh my gosh! Fuck me, Rick!"

"Kate, come back over here. Now!" He was breathing heavy into the phone, and his voice was pushing Kate closer to the edge, and he could hear her moans getting louder.

"No, oh Rick. I. Left. For. A. Reason." She managed to get out between her moans and lack of breath. She was getting closer but realized that Rick had stopped talking to her. She could hear a bunch of noise in the background. "Rick! Please, talk to me." She begged him, if she wasn't going to get his body, she at least wanted his voice.

"Sorry Babe. Sorry I was acting like a dick and that you had to go home and take care of yourself. I want to feel you tighten around me. I want to be there to make you cum. I want to feel your nails in my back. I want to smell and taste you. I want to make you never want to talk to another man ever again."

"Holy fuck, Rick!" Kate screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Rick lost his breath when he heard all of her screams and moans that came with her orgasm; his pants grew tighter as his erection grew harder. He was so mad at himself for letting her leave. He needed her straight away. He didn't think he was going to last another minute sitting in the back of the taxi.

"I hate you so much Rick." Kate panted out after she had recovered slightly from her orgasm. "That would have felt so much better if it was you inside of me; and now I want you even more."

They sat in silence for a minute. Kate could hear Rick's heavy breathing through the phone. If it wasn't making her hotter, she would think it was creepy.

"Rick. I'm touching myself again" she whispered out.

"Shit. Kate. You have to stop. "

"I'm so wet and so turned on. It would be too hard to stop now." A moan followed her statement as she thought about how hard Castle would actually be.

"Kate, if you don't stop…"

"What are you going to do about it?" She paused for a second waiting to hear his response, but the line was completely silent. "Rick!" she moaned out "Talk to me." When he again did not respond, she brought the phone in front of her face and noticed that he had hung up. "Fuck you, Rick!" she yelled at her phone before tossing it to the other side of the bed.

"Please" she heard a man's voice and nearly jumped out of her bed. She looked out her bedroom door and saw Rick, already shirtless coming into her bedroom.

"Holy shit, Rick! What… How…" she lost all ability to speak when she saw the look in Castle's eyes as he stalked over to her bed. She was laying on her back, paralyzed by his stare.

Now completely naked, he slowly and teasingly climbed on top of her. She was desperate to feel his body on hers; and by how hard he already was, she knew he was equally as desperate.

"I'm going to fuck you so good right now." Rick whispered in her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe and moving his hand down to her heat to feel how wet she was. "Mmmmm Kate" he moaned as he grounded his hips into hers.

"Rick! If you don't start now, I'll go back to fucking… Holy shit!" She screamed as Castle rocked himself into her.

"Kate. You feel amazing. I'm not going to last long" he was already panting for air, trying to keep himself under control.

Kate flipped them so now she was on top. She had her hand placed on his firm chest while she rode him. Rick lifted his hands up to grab her breast, causing Kate to let out a deep moan and she tossed her head back. He played with her nipples which sent a tingling heat down her core.

"Rick" she moaned out in name. "So close. Rick! Cum with me." And with that, Kate felt a ripple of heat pulsating through her body as her toes curled and her muscles pulsated around Rick's hard dick inside her, causing him to orgasm with her.

Kate collapsed on top of Rick and they both lay their panting; trying to regain their breath.

"We could have been on round 3 by now, if you hadn't kicked me out!" Kate smirked and kissed him, gently rubbing her tongue along his lips.

"Hey, I didn't kick you out, you left on your own accord."

"Because you weren't going to do _this_ with me." Kate said as she sat up a little to look into Rick's eyes before grinding her hips against his. "And if you ever do it again," she leaned back in to kiss him. "I'll end up at Officer Hottie's house!" Kate said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Castle before he flipped them over.

"You wouldn't" He said threateningly as he placed his hands around her wrist and pulled them above her head to restrain her. "No man is ever going to touch you again, no man will ever make you feel the way I make you feel, and no man will ever love you the way I love you." Rick said as he kissed her passionately on the lips. "And most importantly, no man will ever make you scream the way I make you scream, because I'm the best you ever had." He added with that irresistible smirk on his face.

"Prove it" she said in her deep sultry voice as she wrapped her legs around Castle's waist and lifted her head to bite his neck as he thrust back into her for the second time that night.


End file.
